


A Shocking Lack of Blankets

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: "How can you only have the one blanket?"  -- Molly has a problem, and Sherlock has taken it upon himself to solve it. (Basically this is just a silly bit of fluff)





	A Shocking Lack of Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> This has been roaming around in my brain for several days now and I finally wrote it out and yeah, there's really no explanation for this bit of silliness except that my brain is weird! HAHA! Hope you like it!

 

* * *

Sherlock rolled onto his side with a grunt, his arm reaching out instinctively. But when his hand didn't make contact with anything but the sheet, he opened his eyes and stared into the semidarkness.

"Molly?" he rumbled. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, before working his fingers through his curls. "Molly?" he said her name, this time slightly louder.

Her spot was still warm, and he felt no rush of worry at her absence. He called out her name once more, and a faint noise reached him in response. He slipped out from beneath the covers and grabbed a nearby dressing gown, having learned far too many times that his "not his housekeeper" preferred not to see his nudity; at her time of life. Rolling his eyes at the memory he shrugged on the dressing gown and moved towards the bedroom door. Upon opening it a quiet, muttering voice reached his ears.

" _There's got to be one somewhere!"_

Narrowing his eyes he stepped out of the room and made his way down the hall.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming upon Molly who was stood in front of the opened hall closet, her hands on her hips and an expression of complete dismay upon her face.

"Looking for another blanket." She turned towards him, frowning deeply. "How can you only have the one blanket?"

He shrugged. "I've only ever needed one."

She sighed. "Well I am freezing; seeing as winter refuses to leave London!"

Sherlock reached out for her hand and tugged her up against him.

"I'll keep you warm," he said before following it with a kiss.

She smiled against his mouth, eagerly returning his kiss.

* * *

Three days later, London still showed no signs of engaging in any Springtime warmth. The cold had never really bothered Molly all that much before, but this time it seemed to have managed to seep into her bones. Albeit Sherlock's attempts to keep her warm were most appreciated.

She was on her way to see him, having earlier received a text requesting her to come to Baker Street that evening after her shift. He had given no explanation as to why he wanted her there, so she could only assume that it was for an experiment of some kind or to help him with a case. He was not one to engage in …  _booty calls._ Molly let out a rather undignified snort at the thought, gaining a few appalled looks from passersby as she made her way down the street. Upon arriving at Baker Street she let herself in and made her way up the stairs, calling out as she entered the flat.

Sherlock's voice drifted down from the hall in reply, "I'm in the bedroom, Molly!"

Her eyebrows rose. Could it be? Did he really? She took off her coat and scarf, setting down her bag before making her way down the hall, and into his bedroom.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "What's all this?" She gestured to the rather large pile of fabric spread out upon his bed. "Are you attempting some new experiment with textiles?"

Sherlock shook his head, rounding the corner of the bed so that he was stood in front of her. "No Molly, they're blankets. For you."

"Oh!" She glanced at them. "For me?" She looked back at him.

"Yes, for you. The last time you spent the night here you said you were cold, and that I didn't have any extra blankets. Since you have been spending more time here, and I would like that to continue, I thought it would be best to provide you with extra coverage." He waved his hand with a flourish towards the bed. "I bought you more blankets. Although why I'm not enough to keep you—"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Molly launched herself at him and kissed him deeply. Sherlock wrapped her up in his arms and returned her kiss.

When they parted for breath she smiled up at him and asked, "Did you buy out the whole shop?"

A sheepish expression came to his face. "I thought it best to provide you with a variety of textures and thicknesses," he said.

She giggled softly before kissing him again. "Thank you, I appreciate you doing this for me."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You're most welcome."

"Would you like to have me show you just how much I appreciate it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling suggestively.

"Ohhh … please do!"

Quite a bit later that evening they were lying side by side beneath the covers, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Ummm … you know Sherlock …" Molly said rather tentatively. "We ahh … we don't have to use  _every_ single blanket. Just one or two would suffice."

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed with a loud exhalation of relief.

Molly watched as he shoved the majority of the blankets to the floor, trying her best to stifle her giggles. When he turned around and saw the amused expression on her face, he pounced. She let out a shriek of delight before he silenced her with his mouth.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe!
> 
> I just want to take this moment to thank everyone who has left a comment on any of my fics, and apologize for not replying back. I've gotten really badly with that, so sorry, but please know that I see each and every one and love and appreciate them. So, thank you!


End file.
